Worries and Pregnancies
by numbertwopensyl
Summary: Luna is worried when her husband is late to come home one night. What happend to him?


My second HP story. Daammnn, I'm really cranking these out! It once again, features Neville and Luna. This was written in a day and I'll tell you why. I really wanted to write a story about Luna being pregnant with Neville's kid, of course, I wanted to make it fluffy, have it make no sense only to have Neville hurt, and just in general, have it be schmoop, al, in a day. But I'm ok with it. Review and be kind cuz it's my birthday! Well techinally, it was yesterday when I wrote this but the same sentement still applies And yes they are married and yes they live together and yes they are of age.

None of these characters are mine except perhaps, can I please have Luna and Neville's love child? XD I think EVERYBODY would fight over that kid.

It was about 7 o'clock on the dot that rainy Friday night when Luna Lovegood started to knit, while humming quietly to herself, stopping once in a while to smooth her rounded belly. It is said, in the Muggle world, that it's good to take up some relaxing hobbies, such as knitting, during pregnancies. Luna was up for anything really, after her husband, Neville, practically banished her from the outside world once he learned the news of his impending fatherhood.

At first, she had found his actions quite annoying, as she was a woman who enjoyed her freedom. Then after a while, she found his protective-ness towards her and the baby adorable. He wanted to prove himself to her, prove that he could be a good father, even before the actual baby had been born. She assured him he would do fine but he would hear none of it. He wanted to everything by the books, everything that was deemed healthy for mothers and children during pregnancies, he would gladly supply. Neville really was very attentive and Luna considered herself lucky for that, and felt comforted knowing that he would always keep an eye out for her, wanting to ensure the safest state of being for them both.

Speaking of her blasted husband, where is he? All his Herbology classes should've been way over by now and he usually comes straight home afterwards. Luna squirmed in her seat, feeling suddenly very worried for her husband. She stood up quickly, or as quickly as a pregnant woman could anyway, and started pacing the room, coming up with all kinds of absurd ideas about what could've happened to him.

Just as she was thinking the worst, with tears clouding her vision, probably due to hormones as it was only 14 minutes passed 7, the front door burst open. Luna wiped at her eyes, to see who it was and almost laughed out of pure relief. There stood Neville Longbottom, a long gash across his cheek and a confused but worried expression etched across his charming face. He swiftly made his way over to his obviously distressed wife and, despite the increase in size, easily picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

He softly deposited her on the bed, and climbed in with her, placing her between his open legs so she could lay herself on his lean chest. She sighed out of pure contentment and snuggled against him. She looked up at his face, to kiss him when something made her stop, other than the adorable kissy face he was making at her. There was indeed a great gash across his face and this confused Luna greatly. She reached up to touch it when he stopped her.

"Neville, what happened?" She smiled when she felt his lips press against her temple before sighing himself.

"Ahh well, I stepped out during class to use the loo, and for some reason, my third years went a bit nutty! When I came back, a group of Slytherin boys were throwing their pots at some Ravenclaws. One of their pots nearly hit me, but one of the pieces cut across my face. Gave all those damn boys detentions and by hell if I didn't deduct all their house points!"

"Well then, why'd you come back so late?" Another kiss to her head.

"I had to clean up after them. Then I had to grade some papers and lost track of time, completely forgetting that I was bleeding, if you can believe it. Once I realized the time, I hurried straight home to you. Sorry I was late and made you worry, love. I'll try harder, I promise." The regretful sincerity in which he spoke made her smile brightly. She almost chuckled at his forgetful nature, even going so far as to forget his own injuries.

She shimmied her way out of his arms, much to his dismay and went to the bathroom. She returned with some Muggle disinfectant spray her father had given her, and a bandage. He seemed unaffected by the spray, probably not wanting to let her know that it stung, but she saw his tiny, cute grimace and giggled. Placing the bandage upon his cheek, she promptly kissed the spot she had covered and smiled at her handiwork.

"All better!" She clapped and practically bounced back onto the bed, snuggling back with her husband.

"All better." He repeated in a whisper to her, his hands coming to rest on the swell of their unborn child, loving the flutter of life against his hands. The baby definitely could sense when its father was around because it always had a tendency to kick wildly in his presence.

Luna's eyes became glassy with unshed tears again and covered his large bulky hands with her small delicate ones, lifting her head from its spot on his chest and kissing his Adam's apple. They sat like that together for a while, both finding, in silent amazement, that the fruit of their love was soon to be born, in a matter of 2 weeks. The same day as Luna's mother's birthday.


End file.
